


Thursday

by eRHa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, a whole load of nonsense with barely interconnected scenes!, birthday fic for a good friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRHa/pseuds/eRHa
Summary: Chika, Dia and Yoshiko finally have a day off together, but Chika has plans for her two girlfriends.





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furinjuru (Greatfinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to a very important person! Happy birthday, Fool-- I mean, Finn! Thank you for all you did for us!

It was a chilly, lazy Thursday morning, and all three inhabitants of the Kurosawa-Tsushima-Takami household were taking part in activities that would elicit a dismissive response when questioned about. The usual for them, really, after a particularly passionate and steamy night, prompted by the three being free of any responsibilities whatsoever the following day.

Chika had her new Numazu branch of the Takami Ryokan Inn to manage, often letting either of her older sisters to fill in for a few days.

Not like they were being nice, it's just they didn't really trust Chika to govern over an inn and several workers all by herself, and not have it burned down by the end of the month.

Which almost did happen. Three times. In the last two weeks.

Dia took care of paperwork and finances of the Kurosawa fishing and medicine business, which was properly inherited by the younger of the two sisters, Ruby, two years ago.

Ruby had offered to take over as the heir instead, after Dia had suffered from a bad panic attack following an important business meeting, caused by stress and heavy overexertion all year-round since she had entered university.

And Yoshiko was busy pretending to be an overworked university student, trying to stay alive without the support of any peers save for Hanamaru, who had become more of a nuisance than anything, what with randomly sticking feathers into Yohane's bun in the midddle of lecture.

All in all, the three did their best to take it easy and enjoy life together in their youthful years, all nagging thoughts of 'what's next' gone after they have moved in together into one house, after Dia had graduated three years ago, and been given part of her inheritance.

Dia was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at green tea that had long gone cold, and busied herself reading the newspaper. Empty pudding cups were strewn around her, a result of Chika being too distracted to stop Dia from stuffing herself with the unhealthy sweets.

It was one of her guilty pleasures, the sickeningly sweet taste of the pudding, coupled with the somewhat bitter, aromatic flavor of the matcha green tea had beaten Dia long ago.

Unsure whether it was yesterday's or today's newspaper, her eyelids kept growing heavier and heavier while scanning the lines of text, barely recognizing words in the articles. Her head was dipping down every three minutes until either Yoshiko or Chika made a loud noise. The scene straight out of a sitcom continued for a good hour, until the two younger girls started bickering at way-too-early o'clock.

It happened when Chika was sitting near the open window, tapping away at her phone, holding the device horizontally. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration. Most likely an idol game, Yohane mused, observing the ginger with surprising intensity. No sound was coming out of the mobile device to Yoshiko's surprise, her shock was doubled, for there were no earbuds on the mikan-lover's person.

Probably just grinding an event in SIF, Yoshiko mused, recalling that indeed, Honoka was the featured card for higher-placing players, and that burning through the same twelve songs would get boring after the first hour. The chirping of the birds outside (no cicadas yet, thankfully) was probably more appealing than hearing the same Printemps song for the twentieth time.

Chika put the phone down on the windowsill next to her, the gentle spring wind caressing her features and helping her relax.

She started stretching on the couch opposite of where Yoshiko was sitting in her comfy armchair, next to the artificial fireplace. The living room, which was connected too the kitchen, as evidenced snoozing Dia fifteen feet away, was easily the coziest room in the whole house

Lazily looking around while stretching her fingers, Chika spotted the youngest person in the room staring at her, seemingly lost in thought. There was no response from her, even as Chika got up.

Raising her eyebrow, she started slowly creeping up to the distracted girl, who was off in the clouds, daydreaming about god-knows-what.

"Ah!" Yoshiko's voice went up an octave as she squeaked in surprise at Chika poking her nose. "By Lucifer's demoisturized beard, h-how dare ye sneak up on Yohane, the hellspawn that lurks-- what are you laughing about!?"

Chika broke out into guffaws and poked her girlfriend's cheek again, and again, and again, cooing and teasing her all the while.

"Some celestial you are, Yohane-chan! Can't even see one mortal sneaking up! You were looking straight at m– hurk!" The Takami girl's jeering was cut off as the fallen angel enthusiast tackled her to the soft, carpeted floor, knocking the breath out of her lungs.

Grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the floor above Chika's head, the datenshi leaned into her and put the shorter elder in an embarassing (but not unfamiliar) position. Yohane chuckled grimly, leaning her face into Chika's neck to get a taste of the sweet, juicy mikan.

"D-Dia-chan! Help! She'll gobble me up!" The tormentor-turned-prey shrieked out, guffawing as the blue-haired woman left a line of hickeys down her throat.

That seemed to wake the Kurosawa up, a panicked-sounding scream for help jolting her into full attentiveness. She lifted her head from the crumpled newspaper which served as a temporary pillow, and a line of drool followed when she turned to look at the two of them fooling around on the floor.

A smile cracked her sleepy, surprised expression, a warm feeling blossomed in her chest as she watched the two people she adored most in the world playing around, carefree.

Amusement was written out on her face as she approached the two, shooting Chika a quick smirk before grabbing her hands. The ginger shot her a pleading look, before settling on a disgruntled, betrayed expression.

"Here, let this little demon help you out, Yohane-chan."

Chika's giggles intensified as two people worked on marking every part of her exposed body with the red spots, her kicking and trashing quickly giving way as she tired herself out.

When suddenly...

"Oh shoot!" She swore in surprise and jumped up, managing to headbutt both Dia and Yoshiko, one after another, sending them flat onto their butts.

"Ow! That hurt, dumb Chika!"

"Ugh... What's the matter, Chika?"

The energetic girl was already dashing up the stairs and turned left, towards the bathroom, when she shouted out a response.

"Get dressed! We're going out!"

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, yet they remained seated, deep in consternation.

"Oh."

"Ah?"

* * *

 

The trip, whatever it was supposed to be, was taken by car. Chika was going to be driving, and, as per tradition, Yoshiko and Dia were bickering in a passive-aggressive way over who gets to ride shotgun.

"I'm telling you once again, Yoshiko. Because I am older and more responsible-"

"Ha! Responsible my ass! You fell asleep on the newspaper! Half of your face was ink!"

"T-That has nothing to d-"

"We had to help you get it off your face!"

"Hmph! Well, excuse me for being sleep-deprived, but it was you who kept me up all night!"

"Heh. That's right."

Dia's cheeks took on a pink tint and Yoshiko glowed with smugness, sauntering over to the front door of the car. The older woman pouted indigantly and went for Yoshiko's wrist, keeping her in place.

"Hold it right there!"

"You ate six cups of pudding for breakfast!"

"You almost ate a tide pod yesterday!"

"That's- That's because Chika dared me to!"

Pleasant morning or not, the aforementioned designated driver of the household had enough of the bickering. She blasted the horn of the car, startling the two of them so bad that they grabbed onto each other, hugging tightly.

"Both of you. In the back. Now!"

A comfortable silence settled in the car as Chika expertly weaved through the somewhat busy streets. It was nearing noon, yetthe sun staying idigantly behind the clouds, making her turn the heating up due to the chilly, whimsy April weather.

"Where are we going?" Yoshiko broke the silence, peeking through the gap between the driver seat and the empty shotgun seat. It wasn't long before Dia grabbed her by the cowl of her hoodie and pulled her back into her seat, trying to put the safety belt on the trashing, screeching girl.

"The optician's!" Chika gleefully exclaimed, as both Dia and Yoshiko went white in the face. Just as the two exchanged a look, the car skidded to a stop, sending Yoshiko flying forward into the driver's seat, face-first.

They were there.

* * *

 

"Come onnnn! I don't get why we need glasses, Dia might be blind as a mole— ow! — but I'm doing just fine!" The youngest girl complained, following after Chika and looking at the wide assortment of various types of glasses and contact lens.

"I'll have to agree with Yoshiko here, dear. I'm doing just fine with my contacts."

Chika held up a hand, stopping the two in their tracks, and stepped several feet forward, holding up her phone. School Idol Festival was running on it, the main screen showing an idolized version of the Taisho Roman Honoka card. In the upper corner, there was information like the amounts of both currencies in the game, as well as an experience bar next to a big, bold Rank 496.

"How many love gems do I have."

It wasn't a question. It was a dare, a challenge. Guess right, and we're leaving. Say the wrong number and I'm buying you two the thickest glasses money can buy.

The two taller girls gulped, narrowing their eyes and leaning forward as far as possible without moving their feet.

"350?" Yohane shot a guess, looking at Dia, who was rubbing her chin in thought.

"That looks like 953 to me... Kousaka Honoka's birthday is coming up, and after failing to get her limited UR last year, I doubt Chika would risk not having enough gems."

"Buu buu!" Chika spat out, mimicking Dia's trademark call, causing the two of them to huff out in frustration.

"Nine hundred, seventy and eight gems! Almost enough to empty the whole box, and I still have five months to go, hee hee!"

A moment of silenced was shared between the two, and as Chika started gushing about her favorite idol, Yoshiko and Dia exchanged a look and took a tentative step back, turning around and legging it when Chika didn't show any signs of noticing them.

But alas, their hopes of escape were dashed as swiftly as they came.

"No way in hell are you two going anywhere!" She roared and grabbed the two by their midriffs, planting her feet into the ground and turning them around.

"Dia-chan! You need new contacts! Your eyesight has gotten even worse from all the idol videos you watch in the dark!"

"Yoshiko-chan! I don't even have to say how badly you damaged your sight!"

The two of them heaved a sigh and reluctantly walked up to the counter.

* * *

 

"I can't believe I have to wear glasses! So unbecoming of a denizen of the darkest pits of hell!" Yohane fumed, stomping at the floor from where she was sitting, on Chika's right, a pair of rectangle glasses on her face.

"Would you rather stick small pieces of plastic into your eyes?" Chika asked, grossly overstating the usage of contacts, knowing well that Yoshiko was dearly afraid of anything getting near or into her eyes. The girl shuddered and shot her a glare, receiving a smirk back for the trouble.

"Tch." Came from the other end of the couch, from Chika's other side.

Dia was sitting cross-legged and with her arms crossed, pretending to watch the TV. Chika knew she was doing anything but that - court tennis was on, and Dia hated sport with a passion.

"Hm?" Chika inquired, poking the older girl with her elbow.

"Quiet, you. I can't believe you made us do this on our collective day off."

Chika's giggles rang out throughout the house, and after a shared, fond look, the two of them soon joined in.

Such was the three's relationship, built on such moments, filled with teasing, laughter and warm feelings caused by seeing the other happy. It really felt like they were a family, at times.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's obvious, but I tried to go more for a general feeling of GuuRinPa being one unit, a family, not an amalgamation of three different ships.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
